


The Gay Cousin

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Cousins, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Realization, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hey, Tonks has a point.Oneshot/drabble





	The Gay Cousin

"I mean," Tonks was saying brightly around a mouthful of butterbeer. "It's just how family is. Everyone has a gay cousin." Looking at Sirius, maybe she had more than one. Who knows? After all, Remus was bisexual--he had told her that before, and it was fine by her. It was nice. But they weren't what this was about. 

Instead, Draco Malfoy scoffed next to her. " _I_ don't have a gay cousin." It was ridiculous to think about. 

Tonks' smile turned into more of a smirk now. "Yeah, but I do."

Oh. "...shit." 

Yep. Damn right, he knew what she meant.


End file.
